Cooking Recipes (TLV)
' Recipes' from Harvest Moon 3D: The Lost Valley The farm house that you take over on the outskirts of the Lost Valley does not come with a kitchen, but it does come with an empty refrigerator. To obtain a kitchen, you'll need to unlock the inventor, Doc. This will typically happen sometime around Spring 20 of your first year. After you complete Doc's first request by placing the Barn insta-building in the valley and talk to him in Moon Valley, he'll open his insta-building shop inventory. You'll find the kitchen for sale under the house options menu. Bring Doc 20 Softwood Lumber and 1000 G to order the object from his shop. You can obtain Softwood Lumber by chopping down the cone-shaped trees in the valley. How to Cook Using the Kitchen Cooking is pretty easy to do. You'll need to have the required ingredients in your bag, press the A Button when facing the kitchen, and then select the recipe you want to make. Each recipe will be sorted into a star category based on how difficult it is to collect the ingredients. The 1-star recipes are the easiest to make, and 5-star recipes are the hardest. Cooked recipes can be sold to Hanna (Wednesdays or Thursdays) or Sam (every day). Hanna will give you more money for your cooked recipes. There is also an in-game achievement that counts the number of times you cook (not the number of cooked dishes), but increasing your cooking rank won't result in any in-game benfits; it is simply a high-end goal you can accomplish. There is also a Cooking Festival that takes place on the 20th of each season. You can win 5 Great Flour for the Beginner Class and 5 Rye Flour for the the Intermediate Class. The points you earn for entering cooked dishes into the competition is the same as the price that Hanna buys your cooked dishes for, so entering a lot of high-selling dishes will help you win the festival. After you get the house upgrade, Doc will sell a kitchen upgrade. This upgrade doesn't give you any new cooking recipes; it is just a physically larger kitchen. The upgrade requires 20 Mithril (not just Mithril Ore), 5 Adamantite, and 20 Hardwood Lumber. There is also a Large Refrigerator to expand your food storage, which requires3 Adamantite, 8 Silver, and 8 Gold. Getting Cooking Recipes The kitchen doesn't come with any cooking recipes, so you'll need to locate the recipes. Typically, your first recipe will come from Calvin the Harvest Sprite. He'll give you the recipe for Strawberry Jam as part of the main storyline of the game. After that, most of the remaining cooking recipes come from Hanna and her cooking requests. As you complete her requests, she'll reward you with additional cooking recipes. Some of the requests will also unlock new recipe sets in her shop inventory. The remaining recipes are potions that you can use on your animals. These recipes can be obtained by completing Gareth's requests and Tabitha's requests. The ingredients needed for these cooked dishes are challenging to get, often requiring third-generation crop mutations.http://fogu.com/hm12/cooking.php "fogu.com" 1-Star Cooking Recipes 2-Star Cooking Recipes 3-Star Cooking Recipes 4-Star Cooking Recipes 5-Star Cooking Recipes Reference Category:Recipes Category:Harvest Moon 3D: The Lost Valley